


Lachesism

by nva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nva/pseuds/nva
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, a middle-aged hermit, stumbles upon a musician that ignites a fire inside him that he doesn't want to extinguish. Things don't go the way he wants them to.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi’s at a pub. Some golden-haired boy is on the piano and singing a song that he hasn’t the faintest. _It’s Japanese_ , he thinks. Times like these are when he wishes he knew more of his mother’s tongue. His voice is fragile. Kakashi waits for the crack of a note that’s too straining for any normal man to hold. He bites his nails in anticipation for the break of glass, a voice, shattering into a thousand pieces.

It doesn’t come.

Kakashi’s breathless in his seat. The musician is surely nothing less than an angel, beautiful. He wonders how he’s not playing for millions, but instead, whispering to the minds of men as lonely as himself. His fingertips graze the last notes of the song, the melodic tune fading out to a quiet round of applause. Kakashi misses it already.

The musician takes his half-finished glass from the piano top and throws it back. Kakashi watches in anticipation, holding out hope for another flow of fingertips, another whisper in the mic to soothe his bubbling curiosity. But the musician only sits there, perched upon his polished-black bench like it was all part of the show, as if _he_ was waiting for an invitation to continue. He closes the fallboard and places an elbow on top of it, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

He’s not going to play anymore, it seems.

Kakashi heaves a sigh and waves one of the waiters over. He hands him a twenty and points at the mess of blond hair and tired limbs up on stage. He watches from afar at the way the musicians hooded-eyes lock onto him. He jumps from the piano bench and walts towards his table, the musician’s tongue jutting out to wet his lips as he comes closer.

 _Oh, fuck,_ Kakashi thinks.

He’s in front of him now, speaking in tongues and smiling just as dangerously. His voice is far different than when he performs. Kakashi finds it sexy.

“I don’t know what you’re saying. I’m sorry.”

He tilts his head at him, and then laughs loud and hearty in his face.

“I thought you must’ve spoken Japanese,” he raises his drink, courtesy of Kakashi, “since you liked that song so much.”

“Ah—“, Kakashi says, “I get it.”

He doesn’t.

He learns his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He’s twenty-three and has been around the globe more times than Kakashi can count on his hands and feet. He’s the heir to Jiraiya The Gallant, apparently. A traveling author that he thought was only just a passing folktale.

Naruto speaks a lot of languages, uses slurs that he’s never heard before. His demeanor is loose and wild and ready to bolt whenever it’s time for the whistle to sound. It makes Kakashi shake in his shoes, constantly on the defensive in fear of staining the moment. He is far too old for him, and yet, he cannot stomach the thought of leaving just yet.

He is on his third drink by the time his eyelashes start to flutter. Kakashi has lost count of how many Naruto has swallowed. Six? Eight? He barely has the energy in him to refuse another when he offers.

Naruto laughs at that.

“Not much of a drinker, are ya.”

Kakashi offers a small grunt in response. He rests his head on the sticky tabletop, feeling relief from the coolness of it.

“Hey, you okay? You take some shit or something?”

Kakashi laughs at that, barely recognizing the sound of it. He wouldn’t be able to tell you the last time he laughed. How long has it been, he wonders, since he felt that bubbling warmth float up through his chest.

“You think I’m on drugs?”

“Well, now I don’t.”

Kakashi picks his head up, eyes drooping as he stares at Naruto. Ah, fuck, he’s so sexy. The way he looks up at him, blinking so softly, his small pointed chin rested on top of his hand. He knows Kakashi wants him, knew it from the moment their eyes first locked on stage.

“You’re too damn pretty for your own good, you know that?”

He grins beneath the tilt of his glass.

“I know.”

He gasps suddenly when he feels Naruto’s foot against his groin. He looks frantically around the pub.

Naruto laughs across from him.

“You’re so timid.”

He rubs his toes against the fabric of Kakashi’s trousers, each one pressing firmly against his growing erection. Kakashi covers his mouth with a hand, groaning. God, that sneaky fuck.

“Do you do this with anyone that buys you a drink?”

That makes him laugh again, but Kakashi has a sinking feeling that he might be the punchline. Naruto massages slowly, kneading like a kitten against the bulge in his pants. He feels the pool of arousal in his abdomen, flickering and flaring with every small point of pressure.

“I can do a lot more than this, you know.”

“That’s good—” His breath catches when Naruto’s toes curl around the head, “—’cause I’m really not a foot-kinda-guy.”

“Oh?” He stops rubbing, foot frozen against his trousers, his smile widens, canines shining, “What kinda guy are you, then?” 

His dick pulses at the loss of contact. Kakashi fumbles in his head. He’s not quite used to the directness that Naruto demands. What kind of guy is he? Fuck if he knows. 

“What do you mean?” 

He leans back, taking his foot with him. Kakashi was half tempted to reach under and bring it back.

“What sort of shit you’re into.” He lights a cig, exhaling away from Kakashi’s direction. “What kinda kinks and fantasies you got roaring along inside you.” 

Kinks? Do lonely middle-aged men have kinks? He wants to say nothing, but he doesn’t want to disappoint him. He doesn't want Naruto to think of him the same way that he views himself: tedious, introverted, a hermit passing by. 

“How about I show you instead.” He says. Naruto raises a brow, taking the bait. Kakashi feels like he won the goddamn lottery. “Unless you’re scared?”

He blows out a laugh as he stubs out his cigarette in the ashtray. Kakashi wonders why he even lit it in the first place. 

“You live ‘round here?” He asks, standing. “Or are you staying at a hotel?” 

Kakashi stares at the ashtray, pity reigning his chest for the cigarette that graced the insides of Naruto’s lips. He does not register Naruto’s question at first. _Perhaps he only wanted a single drag_ , he thinks. Yet that bored expression of his remains fresh in the forefront of Kakashi’s mind, his anxiety playing on the backs of his eyelids. 

He jolts at the sudden snap of fingertips. Naruto is standing over him, watching. 

“Seriously, you okay?”

Kakashi rises from his seat, their clothed bodies just nearly touching one another's. He slides his burly hands to the back of Naruto’s thin neck and brings his mouth to his. Naruto responds immediately, his lips parting for Kakashi’s warm, wet tongue to greet his own. He moans into Kakashi’s mouth, his body growing limp in Kakashi’s arms with every second that passes. 

He pulls away slowly, the tips of their nose grazing against each other. A string of saliva hangs from their lips. He can feel Naruto’s shallow breaths against his face. 

“I live close by.” 

“Thank fucking god.” Naruto says. He grins as he picks the saliva string between them, plucking it back in his mouth with his finger. He licks his lips as he sidesteps from Kakashi’s body, walking towards the exit. Kakashi takes one last look at their table before he follows him out into the night. 

The taste of his smoke remains, lingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive missed the kakanaru fandom so much... its been ages since ive contributed anything. hope y'all doing well ^^
> 
> ~~(ill edit this in the morning lol forgive any grammatical mistakes plz im tired)~~


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto glows in the after-sex ease. Kakashi can’t stop staring at his naked body, laying across his grey sheets, his cum splattered across his tanned chest. Naruto’s trying to catch his breath, winded after his third orgasm in under an hour. Kakashi leans over to grab a tissue, wiping away the mess from Naruto’s skin. He leans into Kakashi’s touch, turning his neck to face him. 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“I know.” Kakashi says, throwing the tissue to the side. “I want to.”

Naruto shrugs, one-shouldered. He leans down and fetches his pants from the floor, pulling out his pack of smokes. 

“Can I?”

“Just open a window.”

He untangles himself from Kakashi’s hand, stretching in all his naked glory. Kakashi watches the way he saunters to his bedroom window, so casually, as if this isn’t the first time he’s been here. 

He goes to him then, like a moth to the flame. Naruto exhales out the window, his attention elsewhere. Kakashi catches his surprised expression when he kneels down beside him. He takes Naruto in his mouth, his tip hitting the back of Kakashi’s throat. He cups his balls in his palm, his other hand reaching to his backside. He looks up at him through the smoke, feeling lightheaded when he finds Naruto staring right back, cigarette falling to pieces at his side. 

_Yes_ , Kakashi thinks, _look at me. Just like that._

He swallows him whole, deep throating him with intensity. He feels high with adrenaline, an intense desperation to please him, but then Naruto tries going for another drag, and Kakashi hates that his attention is wavering.

He needs to be meticulous.

He slides two fingers with ease, his hole still loosened and wet with lube from before. Naruto moans out, his knees nearly buckling underneath him. He doesn’t get to taste his cigarette, not while Kakashi has him. He is more than a lowly hit of nicotine. 

”Jesus christ.” Naruto whines. “You’re going to fucking kill me.”

Kakashi hums around his dick, pushing his fingers in deeper. Naruto fumbles above, hands shaking. He throws his cigarette out the window just to force his hands into Kakashi’s hair, gripping his strands for balance instead of thrusting down his throat.

At that moment, Kakashi manages to see it: his face painted with such a perennial desire for longingness, a millennia of pleasure waiting beneath his touch.

His closes his eyes tightly, Naruto’s tell-tale sign (that Kakashi discovered just earlier) when he’s about to cum. He tightens his lips around his cock, sucking harder, faster. He climaxes into Kakashi’s mouth, his small cupid-bow lips parting as he silently moans into the dead of night. Kakashi swallows it all with ease, never taking his eyes off him.

 _Angelic_ , Kakashi thinks, as he catches the dim moonlight shining against Naruto’s shaking frame. Kakashi pulls off him slowly, enjoying the wild spasms that he elicits from him.

Naruto’s balance wavers, and Kakashi feels his hands slipping from his hair. He watches how his eyes roll back in a horrifying sort of way, and he barely has enough time to take his fingers out of Naruto’s ass and catch him before his soft head meets his bedroom floor. 

He holds Naruto’s motionless body in his arms, and for a split-second he is stunned with such a blood-chilling dread that something is indeed _very wrong_ , but then Naruto’s pretty eyes flutter open, and Kakashi finally breathes out a shaky sigh of relief.

“Did I faint?” Naruto asks.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” He says, and to Kakashi’s surprise he actually looks slightly taken aback. “That’s never happened before.”

“Maybe it’s time to call it a night.”

“Yeah, I’ll head out.“ He says, trying to stand. Kakashi places his own hand on Naruto’s chest, keeping him there in his arms. “Uh—” Naruto stutters, eyes darting from his face to the hand on his chest, “—what’s up?” 

“You’re leaving?”

“..Yes?”

“But you just fainted.”

“I’m sure I’m fine.” He says, matter-of-factly. Kakashi lets him push his hand off his chest, as if he was swatting away a fly. “I was going to leave after my cig, anyway.”

“Stay.” Kakashi says. “I won’t be able to sleep if you leave now.”

Naruto makes a face, but then he notices Kakashi’s swelling cock, “Oh, sorry. I didn’t notice.” He leans down between Kakashi’s thighs. 

He stops him, his hands cupping Naruto’s cheeks. 

“I don’t mean _that_ ,” Kakashi tells him, “I meant, sleep here for a couple hours, at least.”

Naruto peers intently at him.

“I told you I’m fine.” 

“I know, but I’m not.” Kakashi admits. Naruto does not seem willing. He tries for another tactic instead: begging. "Please?”

Naruto sighs.

“Fine.” 

Kakashi can’t help but want to kiss those pouty lips. Instead, he picks Naruto up in his arms in one swift motion, and carries him back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kakashi: lets go to slee—  
> naruto: ight imma head out


End file.
